monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Armor (MHW)
- Female = }} |Armor Type = Any |Gender = Male / Female |Rarity = Rare 1 |Total Slots = 0 |Initial Defense = 30 |Max Defense = 360 |Fire Resistance = 10 |Water Resistance = 10 |Thunder Resistance = 0 |Ice Resistance = 0 |Dragon Resistance = 0 |Armor Skills-English = Scoutfly Range Up, Slinger Capacity Lv 1, Stealth Lv 1, Scenthound, BBQ Master |Armor Skills-Japanese = |Max Upgrade Level = 19 |Max Augment Level = 34 |Head-Name = Hunter's Headgear |Head-Initial Defense = 6 |Head-Max Defense = 72 |Head-Fire Resistance = 2 |Head-Water Resistance = 2 |Head-Thunder Resistance = 0 |Head-Ice Resistance = 0 |Head-Dragon Resistance = 0 |Head-Slots = --- |Torso-Name = Hunter's Mail |Torso-Initial Defense = 6 |Torso-Max Defense = 72 |Torso-Fire Resistance = 2 |Torso-Water Resistance = 2 |Torso-Thunder Resistance = 0 |Torso-Ice Resistance = 0 |Torso-Dragon Resistance = 0 |Torso-Slots = --- |Arms-Name = Hunter's Vambraces |Arms-Initial Defense = 6 |Arms-Max Defense = 72 |Arms-Fire Resistance = 2 |Arms-Water Resistance = 2 |Arms-Thunder Resistance = 0 |Arms-Ice Resistance = 0 |Arms-Dragon Resistance = 0 |Arms-Slots = --- |Waist-Name = Hunter's Coil |Waist-Initial Defense = 6 |Waist-Max Defense = 72 |Waist-Fire Resistance = 2 |Waist-Water Resistance = 2 |Waist-Thunder Resistance = 0 |Waist-Ice Resistance = 0 |Waist-Dragon Resistance = 0 |Waist-Slots = --- |Feet-Name = Hunter's Greaves |Feet-Initial Defense = 6 |Feet-Max Defense = 72 |Feet-Fire Resistance = 2 |Feet-Water Resistance = 2 |Feet-Thunder Resistance = 0 |Feet-Ice Resistance = 0 |Feet-Dragon Resistance = 0 |Feet-Slots = --- |Head-Materials-English = Jagras Hide x2 Jagras Scale x2 |Head-Materials-Japanese = |Head-Cost = 200z |Torso-Materials-English = Jagras Hide x2 Monster Bone S x2 |Torso-Materials-Japanese = |Torso-Cost = 200z |Arms-Materials-English = Jagras Hide x1 Jagras Scale x1 |Arms-Materials-Japanese = |Arms-Cost = 200z |Waist-Materials-English = Jagras Hide x1 Monster Bone S x1 |Waist-Materials-Japanese = |Waist-Cost = 200z |Feet-Materials-English = Jagras Hide x1 Monster Bone S x1 |Feet-Materials-Japanese = |Feet-Cost = 200z |Total Materials = *Jagras Hide x7 *Monster Bone S x4 *Jagras Scale x3 |Total Cost = 1000z |Skill Tree 1 = Scoutfly Range Up |Skill Tree 1 Head Point = 1 |Skill Tree 1 Torso Point = |Skill Tree 1 Arms Point = |Skill Tree 1 Waist Point = |Skill Tree 1 Feet Point = |Skill Tree 1 Total = 1 |Active Skill Tree 1 = Scoutfly Range Up |Skill Tree 2 = Slinger Capacity |Skill Tree 2 Head Point = |Skill Tree 2 Torso Point = 1 |Skill Tree 2 Arms Point = |Skill Tree 2 Waist Point = |Skill Tree 2 Feet Point = |Skill Tree 2 Total = 1 |Active Skill Tree 2 = Slinger Capacity Lv 1 |Skill Tree 3 = Stealth |Skill Tree 3 Head Point = |Skill Tree 3 Torso Point = |Skill Tree 3 Arms Point = 1 |Skill Tree 3 Waist Point = |Skill Tree 3 Feet Point = |Skill Tree 3 Total = 1 |Active Skill Tree 3 = Stealth Lv 1 |Skill Tree 4 = Scenthound |Skill Tree 4 Head Point = |Skill Tree 4 Torso Point = |Skill Tree 4 Arms Point = |Skill Tree 4 Waist Point = 1 |Skill Tree 4 Feet Point = |Skill Tree 4 Total = 1 |Active Skill Tree 4 = Scenthound |Skill Tree 5 = BBQ Master |Skill Tree 5 Head Point = |Skill Tree 5 Torso Point = |Skill Tree 5 Arms Point = |Skill Tree 5 Waist Point = |Skill Tree 5 Feet Point = 1 |Skill Tree 5 Total = 1 |Active Skill Tree 5 = BBQ Master |Head-Description = Armor widely used among hunters. Its sturdy build gives peace of mind. |Torso-Description = Armor widely used among hunters. Designed to withstand all sorts of weather. |Arms-Description = Armor widely used among hunters. Light and tough. |Waist-Description = Armor widely used among hunters. Made to withstand hard blows. |Feet-Description = Armor widely used among hunters. Basic leggings for traversing any environment. |Notes = Notes *Can be purchased from the Armory for 600z per piece after completing the 4★ Assigned Quest "One for the History Books." }}